The Storm (Brickcraft1)
Chapter 1 I had gotten up on that Monday morning. Everything seemed normal. I had actually finished getting ready sooner than normal, so I turned on the TV. It was on the news, so I watched it. The local weatherman, Chris Simson, came on with a message of our impending doom. A hurricane had formed in the Atlantic, was heading this way, expected to near us around Sunday. Nearly a week away. I ignored it. "Matthew, you're going to miss the bus!" Mom shouted. "Coming!" I responded. I got to school, and my friends were talking about the storm. My friend George was making a huge joke about it. "Hurricane! On Sunday! No way!" my friend Bill said. The bell rung to get to class. I had to go to Mrs. Thompsons class, or as we call her, Mrs. Tombstone, because she's older than dirt. It was science class, so of course she brought up the storm. She said that we she take it seriously, and the class started laughing. Later that day, when I got home from school, my mom and dad were talking about it too. "It's almost a week away," my dad scoffed "Yeah, why does the media consistently try to scare us", my mom replied. I jumped in. "I don't know, but Mrs. Tomb-", I stopped myself, "Thompson said we should take it seriously." My parents laughed. Fast foward to Thursday. The storm was still getting closer. The mood had changed a lot. My friend, Lucy, who I had a huge crush on, told me that her family was leaving. I started to worry. My fears were furthered by Principal Morris's announcement at the end of the day. "School is closed until further notice due to the storm. Please stay safe", he said. Then I really started to worry. When I got home, I told my parents my concern. "Son, we'll be fine", my dad said, in an assured voice. But I found it hard to agree with him. Friday came along, and the storm was on a direct collison course with us. My dad was still not budging, even when the rest of us wanted to leave. So I made a bet with my dad. If it hit us, he owed me $100. If it didn't, I had to do all his chores for a month. "Deal", he said. Sunday, this was it. We were trapped. The wind had knocked out power and it was raining viciously. But we couldn't leave. I was scared. Terrifed. My sister, Oliva screamed. "Matt come look!" I ran to her. The surge was rushing right at us. We had to go upstairs. "Let's go!" I shouted. Up we went. It was bad. The sun had started to go down and it got darker. We had forgotten the flashlights. "Go get them", Mom shouted. I ran downstairs. The water was at my knees. And all our door was about to collapsed. When I got the flashlights and went back upstairs, I heard a loud crash and windows break. The water began to rush in and up the stairs. We were screwed, and I knew it. We were about to climb up the attic and the roof ripped off. We all got sucked out and separated. I was about to die, I thought. This was the end. However, I found a tree and climbed to the top. It worked. I survived, and by Monday evening, it was over. However, my family was missing, and I knew I had to find them, dead or alive. Chapter 2 I looked around me. This wasn't Spingsfield, the town I lived in my whole life. This was hell. I heard constant screams and calls for help, and the voices of helpless people. Things were breaking and fires ignited. It was awful. And the saddest part was, I couldn't help, not a single soul. I couldn't carry all that ruble, not alone. And I realized I couldn't find my family alone. I needed help. I had to find a friend, hopefully they all didn't die. I went to where Bills house used to be. I was shocked when I saw only half his house had been destroyed. He was safe inside. "Bill!", I shouted. "Matt?", he responded, happily. He rushed outside. "What is it?" he asked. I explained to him how my family had been washed away, and I needed help finding them. His family hsd supposedly left the town once the storm was over to get food. "They won't be back for a while, Bill", I said. "I know", he said, "now let's go find your family. A few hours later, and still nothing. Just the screams of unknown innocent people, trapped. We were able to rescue some, but some is not enough. We walked past where Mr. Timothys Burgers used to be. We heard a voice from under the ruble. "Boys, help", the voice said. It was Mr. Timothy. The ruble was lightweight, but Mr. Timothy is an old man. We picked him up and brought him to a nearby shelter. But now night was soon approaching, and the curfew the mayor put in place would soon take effect. It was a dangerous move, but me and Bill ignored the curfew, as we kept searching. It was now 9 PM. The steets were completely empty, except for the cop cars that we kept dodging. Suddenly, it started to rain again. And the rain got heavier. We couldn't see. "Matt! We need to go back", Bill shouted. Still desperte to find my family I refused. I ran, calling out their names. And then we heard a voice. "How about I take both of you boys back," a voice said. I whipped around and saw the red and blue flashing lights. And right in front of me was a cop. He put us in the back of the car, and down to the station we went. Chapter 3 There we were, being interviewed by a cop. "Were you aware of the curfew", the cop said. "Yes sir," Bill said to him. I was too upset to answer. "Why did you not follow the rule, then?" he asked. "We were trying to find his family," Bill said, pointing at me. The cop looked at me. I was nervous. "Son," he started, "if we haven't found them, they are probably dead," he said, with almost no sympathy in his voice. "Now let's get you two the shelter," he said. So he drove us there. We entered the shelter. The first thing I noticed was the smell. It was a wretched smell. The smell of dirty water and sweaty bodies. It was around 11 PM at this point. It was rather quiet in the shelter. Exhausted people, sleeping. So thats what we did. We went to sleep. Not for long, however. At about 3 AM, I woke up to a scream. It didn't take long for me to find out that the shelter was being looted. "No one move!" one shouted. "Shut up!" someone else said. I had enough of the bull I'd been through recently. I snapped. I screamed and ran towards a looter, knocking him to the ground. The other one jumped on top of me and grabbed me. "Take him away", he said. I was grabbed by two large men and put into a van. About 30 minutes later the looters came back. "You're lucky I didn't kill you," one of them said. I said nothing. "Now you're going to be our servant," the other one said. Soon enough, I was digging crap out of destroyed houses. This went one for 5 hours until finally, luck came my way. I found a loaded gun. To distract them I shouted out. "Look a cop!" I said. They both turned around and I shot them both in the rear end. They fell down and then I shot their feet. Then I ran. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. I was out of breath. And then I heard a police siren. I stopped. The cop stepped out. "You're that missing kid!", he said. He asked me about what happened and I told him everything. He drove to the location where I had shot them, and they were still there. He put them both in handcuffs and they went to jail. Then he drove me too the shelter. I found Bill, and then we continued our search. If they were alive, we knew we didn't have much longer to find them. We had to go to the bad part of town "Matt, are you sure this is safe," Bill said. "No, but we have to take risks to save lives," I responded. Category:Brickcraft1 Category:Hypothetical Stories Category:Weather Stories